I Wished For You Once
by Whisper's Song
Summary: I was going to tell him I didn't love him anymore' KatieOliver were the perfect couple but Katie doesn't love him anymore! Then Oliver gets into an accident, she goes to America to sort out her feelings. She sees an old friend Fred W. Romance ensues. FWKB
1. The Accident

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

To everyone else, we were a couple before we even became one. Everyone thought we were perfect for each other, and when we did finally come out as a couple, no one was really surprised, they just joked that we had finally figured it out! It was so exciting to be his girlfriend. People couldn't say my name without his along with it. My parents loved him and we instantly fell in love. It was like some thing out of story book. I started to see my dreams coming true. We talked about the future. What house we would buy, he even gave themost beautiful engagement ring. A simple silver band witha pink diamond in the middle with white diamonds on each side. We were happy. Key word: Were. I think we just ran out of secrets. We just got used to each other. We knew each other too well. I started to feel like he felt more like a brother than a boyfriend. But he was still in love with me. It killed me to lead him on, to act like I felt the same. After two years and a half months of loving him and six months of pretending, I started to give up the act. I pulled away from him more. I started to get more irratated at him. I was going to tell him I didn't love him anymore after dinner. It would be the last day of his seventh year, sixth for me. I thought it would be good plan. Tell him and then tomorrow he would leave for the real world and I would just come back here. He then would have all the time in the world to get over me. (Atleast I hoped he would get over me.) Just as dinner ended, I walked him outside to the quidditch field so we wouldn't catch a lot of attention in case he flipped out. I thought no one would be out there, but I was wrong. There was a friendly game going on and Oliver of course joined in. I waited for the game to be over, but I was a bit ticked as I had this planned out and it was a bit screwed. I was in my thoughts when I saw a bludger coming right for Oliver! 

"OLIVER!" I screamed as it was too late, it hit him square on and he fell to the ground with a sickening thud. I ran over to him.

"Oliver!" I repeated over and over as I shook him, trying to get him to wake up. When he didn't respond some Ravenclaw ran and got help. I started to cry and I wasn't sure if Oliver was breathing. I knew I made it to the hospital wing but then suddenly everything went blurry...

* * *

I don't really remember much from then on. The only clear memory I have is that I woke up and I was sitting with my head and arms on Oliver's hospital wing bed. I had apparently been too out of control and they had given me a sleeping potion. I looked around, looking for anyone to tell me how Oliver was. I hear a voice and then sobbing. I then followed the voices and I heard. 

"Oliver's in a coma. He's stable but we don't know if he'll ever wake up." and my world fell. Oliver might not ever wake up? I fell hard against the wall and slid down slowly. Maybe this was my punishment for deciding to let him go.God was letting me know how much I reallyloved for Oliver, but since I was so stubborn to see it he made me find out the hard way.But that didn't sound quite right in my head, so I tried to climb back up and find out more about Oliver. I found his chart at the end of his bed. Oliver was hit with a bludger near the middle of his spine and he fell quite a distance. The list went on about his broken bones and was filled with medical mubo jumbo. I then looked at Oliver and I gasped. Oliver didn't look like Oliver. His face was bruised and he was swollen all over. There were about four casts and a couple potions by his bed side. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. No not Oliver, he's suppose to be the best at qudditch, this is nothing but a scratch...he can't just not wake up. He has his life ahead of him! I felt myself drop to the floor and I sobbed as I realized that it would take a long time for Oliver if he did decide to, wake up. I looked at the engagement ring he had given methose months agoand I saw all the dreams we had, and I now was confronted with the bone chilling fact that they might not ever come true.

* * *

Okay this is Katie Bell who is talking in the story, just so you know! But probably a lot of you is going to say Oliver should be dead but this is my story and he goes into a coma! 

Please tell me what you think! Review!


	2. Hello Fred

**A/N:** Enjoy! I should also mention I don't own the idea for the plot as the main idea came from the book "The Dive From Clausen's Pier".

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

After three weeks, the hope of Oliver waking up was vanishing. But I still held out hope and stayed by his bedside. People would give me sad smiles and pat me on the back telling me how strong I was. I returned the smiles and told everyone I was going to be alright. 

But I wasn't.

I sat up in the hospital room Oliver was transfered to. I didn't reconize the hospital name, I only knew it was very good at treating coma patients. Oliver on the outward was healing fine. His bruising was lightening up and the swelling was going down. Sometimes I would just expect him to wake up and be waiting for me to wake up, because he couldn't bear the thought of disturbing my sleep.

I was dissapointed each time I woke up.

I was also quite frightened by the feelings I wasn't having while Oliver was lying in a coma. I was concerned for him, as any human being would be. But I wasn't invested in it as much as someone who was going to marry someone would be. I wanted him to wake up, but I just didn't want to marry him when he woke up. That feeling hit me hard, fast, and cold. I hadn't really dealt with the real feeling that sometimes I didn't want to be moping around his bedside. I felt gulity because I was feeling that and that only made me more determined to be at that hospital.

My eyes caught a picture someone had brought of me and Oliver from when we started to date. I then looked at myself in the mirror from across the room and again at the picture. I wasn't that girl anymore. And not just physically. We just became to be two different people, wanting two different things. I had started to think what would've happened if Oliver hadn't been hit. I could picture it, we would be separated during the summer but we would constantly see and owl each other. Then when my seventh year was over, we would probably move in together. We would be married by the next year after that and Oliver would probably be signed to some team by then. He would make tons of money and we would travel over the country, probably me taking care of the house and such.

Sure it sounded great on paper but I strangely didn't want it. I didn't need tons of money, and it seemed so cookie cutter like. I always had a feeling my life was suppose to be exciting, and I thought it was for a while. But it was that safe exciting that feels like when you stole a cookie out of the cookie jar when you were five. Not exciting as in the dangerous, thrilling, something to talk about later. It was like I was in some kind of bubble...

And I hated it.

I didn't want to be the image of perfection, I didn't want to be married at the perfect age. I didn't want to be the example. I realized that I was stuck in a sickeningly boring rot.

I realized this was not how I wanted to look back on my life.

I studied my engagement ring hard. A simple piece of silver meant a lifelong promise. Maybe this was what was keeping me from everything. A promise, that you feel like you can't break, something that you feel like that since you said yes, it's forever. The End. But it's so simple to take off, so simple to simply break the promise with a simple move. I carefully took the ring off my finger and I felt like a load was off my shoulders.

I knew what I had to do.

* * *

I had gotten the original box the ring had been in and I took a moment before I put the ring into the box. It wasn't like he was actually awake to watch me put it in there, but still his body was enough to make me feel horrible. I had also carefully tucked a note into the box, explaining why I was doing what I did. I slowly placed the ring into the box and I set it onto Oliver's bedside table. 

"What are you doing Katie?" asked a voice from the doorway. Shit, I thought I was all alone. I turned to see Oliver's mother. I felt myself tear up instantly, and I found myself unable to speak. Oliver's mother quickly saw the box and my ringless hand, and her face took a look of hurtful shock. "Are you_ leaving_ him?" I felt my dam break and I started to sob. I could only nod sadly. "Your going to leave him in his time of need?"

"I can't deal with this...I was going to tell him..." I tried to say but the tears clogged my sentences. His mother looked at me with disgust. Did she really think I was some heartless bitch? "I need to do this." I managed to say.

"How could you? Oliver loves you, and the minute he isn't healthy your going to leave him?" I shook my head no.

"No! No, never. I just-"

"I don't want to hear it Katie." her voice becoming ice. "I'll be sure to tell the others what you've done. Your not welcome here anymore." and just like that.

It was over.

It seemed too surreal, but I left the room with one last look at Oliver. Another thought hurt my heart as I realized that in a matter of hours everyone else would know what I had done. They would I was all sorts of things. From a gold digging chick who when she realized she might not have a chance at money to a girl who refused to associate with sick people. Which was never me, but it didn't matter because I would never be able to go back to things as they were.

* * *

When I heard a pounding on my apartment door the next morning I wasn't surprised. When I opened it I found my friend Angelina, pissed off as hell. 

"Katie Bell, what in the devil have you done?"

"I can't marry him Angie." I said simply. I had prepared for the backlash my friends would have waiting for me.

"Then why did you say yes when he proposed to you?" she asked.

"Because I loved him then." I answered. "I didn't leave him for any other reason than that I don't love him anymore and I can't live the lie anymore."

"This is nonsense Katie. You were at his bedside everyday he's been in the coma. Are you sure you aren't just jittery about the situation? I mean everyone would understand...but you aren't really leaving him are you?" When I didn't answer she looked at me in shock and then saw my suitcases which I had packed last night. "How low could you get Katie? I mean really. It isn't bad enough you were pretending to love him but your leaving. Where?"

"I'm not telling you." I said quietly. "I know this doesn't make sense, but I need to do this. I need to know there is more to life than what's 'right'."

"What are you talking about Katie?" Angie asked me.

"I can't explain, I'll be back sometime soon. Make sure those who choose to worry about my self being are assured I'm alright and I'll be back." and then I had to say probably one of the hardest things in my life. "Good bye Angelina." and I closed the door in her face.

Angie pounded on the door, demanding an explanation and then onto shouting about how stupid I was being, and how I should be grateful for what I have. That I was throwing away the good in my life. I don't think she could hear my quiet crying on the other side of the door.

I had made of my mind and I wasn't going to be changing it anytime soon.

* * *

"Welcome to the United States of America." the static voice of the captain said. I looked out the plan window to find the ground coming closer and closer as we descended. I don't know why I chose America to go to, but it seemed to full of promise. No one knew me in America, I could start over fresh and find out if there was indeed something more for me. I smiled a little as I stepped into the crisp air of morning. 

Maybe this would be alright after all.

* * *

I had decided to settle in Seattle. I had seen pictures of Seattle before and I had always wondered what it would be like to live there. I had rented out an apartment for three months already, in what seemed like a good part of town. My apartment wasn't anything facy. Sure it was probably a bit nicer than most, because I could afford it but it didn't have twenty sitting rooms or anything. I quickly unpacked and looked around my surroundings. 

This was going to be my home for at least the next three months.

I figured I might as well make the best of it and see what was around my apartment building. Because the need for food was growing greater and greater. I soon spotted a coffee shop and decided a cup of coffee would tide me over until I found a grocery or food type of store.

The coffee shop was warm and inviting. Small but busy with tables and all around. Soft music played in the background as I looked for the counter. I noticed there was a board hanging above it, listing all the coffees one could buy. I was impressed with the large selection, and wondered how I never knew about them.

Then I noticed a head of red hair poke out as coffee was served to someone.

It couldn't be...

It can't be...

Not one of the Weasleys?

It wasn't Ginny, or Ron, they weren't old enough. Charlie and Bill were too old. It wouldn't be Percy because his head is always in one book or another. That left Fred and George. But George was on holiday with Alicia...

That left Fred.

And I was correct as I caught a look of him. He had changed since I had last seen him. He even looked...dare I say cute? As it came my time to order, I didn't expect him to reconize me but as soon as he saw me he said,

"Why Miss Katie Bell what ever are you doing at this corner of the universe?" with this perfect grin on his face.

He wasn't cute, scratch that, he was down right gorgeous. I was thinking I shouldn't be thinking another guy as gorgeous just days after I had broken up my engagement, but I wasn't thinking too clearly as I was swept up by his eyes.

_Hello Fred..._

* * *

I know, I know, Fred isn't suppose to work in a coffee shop. But just go with it everyone! Also I don't know much about Seattle, so forgive me if I should get major things wrong! 

I'm so sorry for the lack of updating, there's really no excuse for it except my life has become very busy lately! I'll try to update this faster!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
